


Open Secret

by eisneRiegan



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But not really a secret, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Romantic Fluff, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28302720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eisneRiegan/pseuds/eisneRiegan
Summary: Claude did not expect she'd say yes to be his girlfriend that way
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth & Claude von Riegan, My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Kudos: 37





	Open Secret

**Author's Note:**

> I really just wanted to write them being dumb idiots in love so I'm sorry if this one would look like all over the place

Claude checked on his watch nervously.

He agreed to meet his date around ten-thirty, by one of the many indoor fountain of the mall. He came early, even before the mall opened officially around ten in the morning, afraid of being late for their first official movie date.

It's only two minutes past ten, and the wait is making him a little nervous.

What if his date stood him up? It's highly unlikely since she was the one who proposed this movie date.

The two of them met again after five years, by pure chance, in a cafe.

She was once the assistant of his college thesis professor and had helped him through many times, even in different subjects. He was certain that she had the hots for him (or maybe he's the only one thinking that way and she's only being polite and friendly), as he was to her, but being in a school setting, they couldn't act on it.

Flirting with her was fun, but she left halfway through his thesis and Claude never heard from her again. Whenever he asks his professor about her, he would only shrug and tell him "something urgent came up and she can no longer continue being my assistant".

Claude was bummed out by that for the next few years, ignoring all blind dates his closest friends set him up with.

He was thankful for his moodswing of going into work late and went to that cafe where she was having breakfast on her own.

They stared at one another and Claude mustered up the courage to sit down with her as if he wasn't upset that she left without saying anything to him.

He then learned that she had quit being a teacher's assistant to help out on their family business, as they needed a stronger and more efficient PR Team Leader.

What's more surprising to Claude though, that they work in the same company but in different floors and different departments. He was recently promoted into the R&D Team Lead, a feat not many have achieved afted being hired two years ago.

Claude thanked the stars or whoever's looking after him from up there, for giving him a chance to see her again.

She usually agrees to have dinner with him, but only in secret and far from their city where they could get recognized by coworkers, since his quick promotion might get muddied by rumors for dating the company owner's daughter. They never talk to one another when they cross paths or use the same elevators, but Claude doesn't let that stop him from gazing lovingly and longingly at her.

And for this being their first date out in the morning, in the nearest mall where they could be seen by anyone they know from work, Claude's nerves are really tightly wounded up.

Three months of dating in secret...

Is it possible that she's finally going to...?

"Oh, Claude. You're early." He heard her surprised tone and he whipped around to see her standing there.

"Miss Byelth." He blurted out in surprise, earning him a frown.

"We're not in the office, Claude. How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?"

"Sorry. Force of habit." He chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his neck. "Also because...you know. You were once my teacher. Kind of."

Byleth shook her head at that, amused. "Well, stop it unless you want this date to be over quickly."

Claude cleared his throat at that. "Let's go then?"

She chuckled at him, as they started walking together side by side towards the ticket booth. She can't remember the time she had this much joy on teasing him.

Way back, she was the one on the receiving end of his teasing. He was quite aggressive in his flirting but somehow, he changed upon their second meeting.

She does prefer him being cautious compared to before. She had long since learned that men who aggressively flirt easily lose interest once they get what they want. She already learned that the hard way when her ex boyfriend from college broke up with her after five years, which coincided with her quitting being an teaching assistant and work in the family business.

"So... Which one?" Claude asked her as they stood there, looking at movie titles and time. "What about that one?"

Byleth pursed her lips. "Unfulfilled Heart? Are you trying to tell me something?"

"Okay...no to romance movie then." Claude mumbled. He was looking forward to watch that one with her, having seen how cheesy the trailer was. "Action movie?"

She shook her head. "Not really in the mood for that."

"Horror?"

"I never liked that."

Claude turned to look at her, surprised. "Really? I thought you were fine with it."

She scrunched her nose, giving him an embarrassed smile. "Don't tell anyone. Dad gave me the worst spook after we watched a horror movie when I was young. He regretted it so much when he couldn't make me stop crying and Mom found out."

That's actually quite an interesting story. She never shared anything about her childhood with him for the three months they've been dating in secret. Claude would really want to think that his efforts of wooing her is finally seeing some positive progress.

After rejecting majority of the movies on the list, the two of them purchased tickets to an animated movie for it's probably not going to be too crowded.

They bought popcorn and drinks for the two of them, with Byleth buying extra nachos with cheese and jalapeños on it making Claude raise an eyebrow at her questioningly.

"Separate food during the trailer." Byleth told him defensively as they entered the theater and looked for their respective seats.

"We could've ordered another popcorn for that."

"Trailers are short. This is fine."

They found their seats at the farthest back aisle and sat down comfortably, chatting idly as they waited for the theater to fill up. Unsurprisingly, a group of children out on a field trip or something with two adults Byleth and Claude assumed to be their teachers, entered and occupied several seats up front.

There were other couples as well, but they're seated pretty far, isolating Byleth and Claude in their little corner.

Something they did not expect.

Is this animated movie that unpopular because it wasn't made by that big studio?

When the lights dimmed and the trailers started, Byleth started munching on ths nachos, giving the cheesiest ones to Claude by feeding it to him.

Claude awkwardly ate it, not used to her being like this.

As the movie progressed, the two of them found it actually to their liking.

The story of a kind boy who grew up under his father and grandmother's care, whose family living is all about fighting, but he'd rather be something else. His friends were this strong-willed little girl, having a doddering old fool for a father and another boy who is being raised by his older brother after they lost their parents.

Byleth seem to be really into it, as her hand hover over the popcorn and Claude waited patiently for her to pick up some.

Glancing over to her, Claude realized she had entirely forgotten about the popcorn and now invested in the movie.

Sighing, he snaked his hand under hers and picked up a popcorn or two and held it up to her lips.

When she didn't move to eat it, Claude pressed it lightly against her lips, making her glance down at his fingers for a few moment before eating the popcorn off of them.

Claude's thankful that the theater is dark or else she would have seen how flustered he is when he felt her lips against his skin. He had to pretend he's okay though when Byleth looked at him curiously, probably wondering why he's feeding her popcorn.

Is it because he wants to get back at her when she fed him nacho, thinking she was teasing?

Byleth took a few popcorn and held it up to him, which Claude didn't hesitate on eating. He even sneaked a kiss onto her fingers. He grinned at her when she shot him a look.

His heart went racing once again when Byleth rested ber head against his shoulder during the part in the movie where the kind boy, now a man, died and met his family in the Underworld, especially his mother that he had lost in his early childhood.

It's probably the sappiest reunion recipe in any animated movie, but Claude has other things in mind. He glanced down at his date when she encircled his arm with hers, as she's getting comfortable with him.

"Hey, Byleth...?" he whispered, touching her chin with a finger and turned her face upward gently.

"Mmm?"

"Is it okay if I...?"

Byleth looked at him for a moment, taking in his lovely features up close.

She nodded and Claude leaned down for a kiss.

They went back to watching the movie after that, embarrassed that they did that in the presence of others.

That didn't really stop the two of them from exchanging a few quick kisses every now and then, enjoying the softness of each others' lips, with the extra taste of the salty popcorn.

When the movie ended, the two of them sat there, processing what happened between the two of them as the children up front started getting hyper once again as they stood up and got herded by their teachers.

"Must be nice to have sweet little angels like those." Byleth told Claude idly as they watched them walk out.

"Not that many, no. Maybe two or three."

"I was thinking four is a good number. Two girls, two boys."

"What if they're all boys?"

"What made you think they won't be all girls?"

The two of them looked at one another then snickered at their sudden future talks.

They exited the theater, walking a lot closer to one another. Claude hooked his pinky finger over her own, making Byleth smile at his cute little action.

"Oh, right. There's a store I want to go to." Byleth told him.

"Okay. I'll meet you at the restaurant then? I wasn't able to secure a reservation yesterday and I want to be there early just in case the line is too long."

Byleth pursed her lips at that as if she would rebuke him and tell him to come with her, but she didn't. She is kind of hungry as well since they didn't eat anything apart from the nachos and popcorn.

"Okay..."

He noticed her tone and immediately regretted his suggestion. There's a good chance she won't show up to the restaurant.

"On second thought, I'll come with you. I'm not sure what food to order for you if I go to the restaurant on my own..."

He accompanied her through the mall, looking at random things and noting them down mentally as a future gift plan for Byleth.

That small cat porcelain display would look really good on her office desk.

The two of them ended up in a silver jewellery store and Byleth immediately went over to the men's section. Claude lingered by the earrings, wondering which one of them would look good on Byleth.

"Claude."

"Yeah?"

"Come over here for a moment."

"In a minute." He replied as he motioned for one of the salesperson to come over and get him the pair of heart stud earrings with a ribbon on top, the tiny little zircons on it glinting at the light.

"Make sure you put it in your prettiest bag." He whispered to the salesperson that attended him, giving the payment to him secretly. Claude then smiled at Byleth who's waiting for him to come over patiently.

"Sorry. You needed me for something?" He asked as he finally stood next to her.

"I can't choose so I'm letting you do it."

Confused, Claude looked down and found two bracelets: one normal ID bar type with a normal chain and the other has a figaro type chain.

"Does it has to be these two?" He asked with a frown.

They're not really his type, personally speaking.

"They're the only ones available for engraving."

Engraving? Guess it's not for him then, since there's no specific memorable date for the two of them.

Maybe it's for her dad?

"This one looks more sophisticated." He told her, picking up the second bracelet. "But it's a little too small, don't you think? You have another length for this type?"

The salesperson in front of them gave Byleth a curious look.

"No. The length is fine." Byleth told him, taking the bracelet from Claude and handing it over to the person in front of them. "How long will the engraving take?"

"Not long. Our guy is pretty much vacant at the moment. I'll go hand it over. Please wait for a bit."

They waited, with Byleth looking around the store more and Claude sneaking over to get his purchase quietly.

When the engraved bracelet arrived for Byleth's inspection, Claude tried to take a peek at what was engraved but Byleth immediately handed it over to the salesperson and paid for her purchase.

"Let's go then? I'm famished." Byleth told him, grabbing him by the arm and dragged him out. Claude spared a glance at the store when he heard them giggling at one another once they left.

What's up with them?

When they reached their food destination, there was no line thankfully and they even got the best corner seat, away from most people.

"Order whatever you want. It's on me." He winked playfully at her.

"I was under impression bonus pays haven't been released yet. Many Team Leads didn't turn in their evaluations on time for their teams so Accounting is working overtime."

"Hey, I have other sources of income."

"You know that moonlighting is not allowed. The company pay you fairly."

Claude pinched the bridge of his nose. "Okay, okay...this conversation isn't going well. What I mean to say that...you know my family, right?"

"Yeah."

"That's where I'm getting my extra."

Byleth chuckled. "I thought your father told you to get a job somewhere else before even thinking of spending his money?"

"I've been promoted faster than anyone else, without any kind of sucking up to the boss. Or the boss's daughter. So my father finally gave me my shares and I take out small portions of the income generated over time."

They spent a good hour or so talking and eating there, much to the dismay of the waiters, who expected them to leave after eating. The tables around them have already changed customers twice already.

Claude only kept ordering desserts for Byleth, who finally refused on the fourth one, afraid for her sugar level.

When they finally paid their bill and left, Claude is now more comfortable holding her hand and walking through the mall.

They went into a quaint, quiet cafe at the third floor of the mall since they ran out of ideas of where to go next. Claude ordered coffee for the two of them and sat there in silence, wondering if it's the right time to give the earrings to her.

He then noticed her staring hard at him, making him a little bit conscious.

"Is...there something on my face?"

No response.

"Uhm. Byleth?"

"Huh?"

"You're staring. Is my face really that interesting?"

She rolled her eyes at him, as she reached for her bag and pulled out the jewellery box she had purchased earlier and placed it in front of him.

Claude looked down at it curiously, then at her.

"What's this all about?"

"Open it instead of asking questions." Byleth replied bluntly as she pulled her coffee closer to her and started stirring it a little too fast.

"Hey, careful. You're spilling coffee all over." Claude told her as he took the box and opened it. Inside is the bracelet that she bought earlier.

"Something wrong with this?" He asked again. Byleth brought up her cup and gestured for him to look into the bracelet much closer.

Confused, he lifted it up from the case and turned it over in his hands. Taking a closer look at the engraving, he noticed the date on it.

Racking his brain for the meaning of it, he heard Byleth sigh quiet heavily. He looked up at her defensively but instead, Byleth reached for the bracelet and latched it on his left wrist.

Taking in her flustered expression, the bracelet and what happened before in the movie theater, Claude's brain arrived at one conclusion.

But to be sure...

"Wait, wait, wait. Are you saying that this bracelet is...?"

"Do I really have to say it out loud?" Byleth mumbled.

"To avoid confusion and misunderstanding, yes."

She shot him a glare, but it didn't really last long. She met his eyes and nodded at him as her answer to his unfinished, obvious question.

A slow, goofy smile formed on his lips as he covered his face and looked anywhere but her.

She's...

She's so adorable, being all shy to say it out loud but her giving a gift as a yes to be his girlfriend...

It's too much for his heart.

In his joy and excitement at finally being officially a couple, that all he could think about is to hold her hands tightly in his and gaze at her with all the love he could muster, he totally forgot to give her the earrings.

Oh well. There's always next time now. And they go to the same building everyday so surprising her with a little gift on her table would surely put a smile on her face.

Even if she scolds him for it because she really wanted to keep their relationship a secret for now.

He can't wait to go on dates with her out at the amusement park and watch the sunset from the ferris-wheel.

Cliché as it sounds, being high up in the air and watching the sunset and the clouds is a timelsss romantic move. He doesn't know if Jeralt will let her go with him on a mountain climbing trip so they'll have a nice, stargazing date but it's best to save that after their marriage.

He's going to make this relationship work and he will not let her go ever again.

  
**EXTRA** :

Byleth stared at the little pink paperbag on her desk, knowing exactly who left it there.

Seriously, that man.

Only two days in being a couple and he's doing this blatant gift giving in the open. He wasn't like this when he was still courting her.

Yeesh. He should practice caution.

She sat down on her chair, took the paperbag and opened it.

Inside is a small jewellery box from the same shop they were in a few days ago.

Opening it, she saw the cutest pair of earrings she was actually checking out on their online store.

A smile broke onto her face as she looked at them fondly.

Claude sure is a man of surprises.

One of her team members went over to her desk to hand some paperworks to her, and noticed the earrings.

"Oh. Sir Claude is being open about it now?"

Byleth looked up at them sharply. "What? What made you think Claude and I are–"

"Miss Byleth, we respect you and all but you're not really good on hiding it. The two of you were really obvious but we turned our eyes to the other direction in case you two aren't comfortable with us knowing..."

"Does everyone know?"

"On our case, our whole team does. I don't know about the others."

Byleth narrowed her eyes at them. "Then keep it quiet."

"We could but Sir Claude–"

At that moment, a respectful knock on their door opened and Claude came in, holding a bunch of to-go coffee, wearing the biggest smile on his face.

"Good morning everyone. I accidentally ordered too many coffee for my team so I thought I'd share with you all."

Byleth and her team shared a glance at one another, some of them shrugging at her direction.

They can keep quiet about their relationship but Claude sure can't.

He distributed the coffee to Byleth's team and when he finally reached Byleth's table, he set down her to-go cup, gave her a wink and left.


End file.
